1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a germination apparatus for raw coffee beans and a germination method of raw coffee beans using the same that are capable of germinating a large amount of raw coffee beans within a short period of time, thereby remarkably increasing the content of γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA).
A germination apparatus for raw coffee beans that is capable of remarkably increasing the content of γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) is disclosed. In accordance with an aspect of the present disclosure, there are provided a germination apparatus for raw coffee beans including a water tank to store water, a first heater installed in the water tank to heat the water, a magnetized water generator connected to the water tank to magnetize the water supplied from the water tank, a germination tank having an introduction port connected to the magnetized water generator such that an interior of the germination tank is filled with the water supplied from the magnetized water generator, the germination tank discharging the water supplied from the magnetized water generator to the water tank through a discharge port, a shower device installed in the germination tank, the shower device being connected to the magnetized water generator to spray the water supplied from the magnetized water generator into the germination tank, a germination container disposed in the germination tank to receive raw coffee beans, and a circulation pump to circulate the water and a germination method of raw coffee beans using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that germinated products are good for health. A fact that all seeds exhibit superlative nutritive value when the seeds are germinated has become public knowledge according to research results published by the Max Planck Institute in Germany in 1993.
For example, when unpolished rice is cooked, bioavailability of nutrients of the unpolished rice is low. When unpolished rice is germinated and the germinated rice is cooked, on the other hand, nutrients of the germinated rice are increased in large amounts and bioavailability of the nutrients of the unpolished rice becomes high.
When unpolished rice is germinated, γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) is increased by 5 to 10 times. γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) increases oxygen supply to the brain, accelerating brain cell metabolism and effectively removing plaque from clogged arteries, thereby preventing high blood pressure and achieving stress relief and mental stability through stabilization of the nervous system.
As described above, nutrients of a seed are increased in large amounts when the seed is germinated. For example, when raw coffee beans are germinated, dried, and roasted to manufacture coffee beans, γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) is increased by 2 to 3 times and caffeine is reduced. In addition, during manufacture of premium coffee in advanced European and American countries, raw coffee beans are washed to remove impurities from surfaces of the raw coffee beans generated during harvesting and drying of the raw coffee beans. During germination of the raw coffee beans, the raw coffee beans are washed using magnetized water to obtain pure and clean coffee beans.
In the related art, raw coffee beans are washed and then soaked in room temperature (20° C.) water supplied into a germination tank for a predetermined period of time such that the raw coffee beans are germinated. In this case, the raw coffee beans are exposed to a wet environment for a long period of time with the result that germs rapidly propagate in the raw coffee beans, bad smells are generated from the raw coffee beans, and a germination rate of the raw coffee beans is lowered.
In order to solve the above problems, the inventor of the present application filed a patent application for an disclosure related to a germination apparatus for raw coffee beans capable of remarkably increasing the content of γ-aminobutyric acid (GABA) (Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2011-0031299 published on Mar. 25, 2011). The disclosure disclosed in the above Korean patent application publication has the effect of reducing germination time of the raw coffee beans using properties of magnetized water. Nevertheless, the inventor of the present application has conducted research and development of technology for more effectively germinating raw coffee beans. The present disclosure has been completed based on such research and development.